Egoísmo, generosidad y sus límites
by fridda
Summary: La muerte de Shepard (F), a través de los ojos de Liara T'Soni. (Shenko)


Exoneración:Todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y a su universo mass effect.

* * *

Un tintineo de algo metálico cayendo al suelo sonó cerca de ella. Bajó la mirada y a sus pies vio un pequeño artilugio metálico. Lo cogió.

¿Qué es?.- Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad en su mano extendida.

Una horquilla para el pelo. Para sujetarlo. - Dijo Shepard.- Era de Ashley. Cuando empaqueté sus pertenencias no pude evitar quedarme sus cosas para recoger el cabello. Un recuerdo de ella. Quédatela.

Un recuerdo a la vez tuyo y de Ashley. Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Eso fue por la mañana.

Por la tarde, mientras esperaban conmocionados en medio de la nieve, la encontró en su bolsillo. Pensó en dársela a Kaidan. Él más que nadie necesitaba tener algo que la recordarse.

No pudo hacerlo. Lo observó para encontrar el momento, pero el momento nunca llegó.

Sentada al lado del cabizbajo y silencioso Joker, le colocó una manta para cubrirlo del frío, apoyó una mano en su brazo, mientras veía como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían para perderse en la nieve. El piloto lloraba. Mientras la doctora lo atendía, sin soltar su brazo observó a Kaidan, el cual se quedó aferrado a la cápsula de escape en la que ella debería estar, entretanto miraba al cielo. Dos horas después, la doctora Chakwas consiguió moverlo de allí. Caminaba como si fuese un autómata sin saber lo que hacía. Se quedó sentado entre Garrus y Wrex, ambos sumamente callados, lo cual era extraño, pues lo habitual era que el krogan se dedicase a escarnecer al turiano. El teniente no dejaba de mirar al cielo.

En la nave de rescate se sentó a su lado. Le cogió la mano, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Miraba fijamente al suelo.

Mientras esperaban al reconocimiento médico al que iba a someterles la Alianza, Tali intentó hablar con él, lo abrazó, mas aún así siguió sin dar muestras de comprensión.

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue en el funeral.

Llevaba la horquilla en su bolsillo. Siempre la llevaba.

Tampoco fue capaz de dársela.

Para entonces, Kaidan ya era capaz de mantener conversaciones, aunque ella sabía que sólo era aparentemente. Estaba completamente segura de que no prestaba atención ni a la mitad de lo que se le hablaba.

También lanzaba miradas de desprecio a un inusualmente callado, serio y triste Joker.

Era un artífice de la compostura. Siempre lo había sido, pero su compostura flaqueó gravemente durante un buen rato, cuando Tali no pudo evitar sollozar mientras se sostenía en el hombro de Garrus, ante el ataúd vacío cubierto por una bandera, sobre la que destacaban dos claveles rojos. En dos zancadas se puso a su lado. Le cogió la mano igual que lo había hecho el día en que ella murió y se la apretó. Se la apretó y apretó. Hasta que creyó que le hacía daño.

Los sollozos de Tali también hicieron llorar a la madre de Shepard.

Todavía no había acabado el funeral, cuando Kaidan la miró. Entonces supo que si le daba la horquilla ese día, lo condenaba a querer aferrarse a su memoria, a más meses de aflicción de los que ya estaba sentenciado a sufrir.

Sería mejor esperar a que su recuerdo fuese una dulce nostalgia.

Y pasados unos meses, mientras él seguía revolviéndose en su dolor, ella había donado el cadáver de Shepard a Cerberus y, no podía contárselo a él, que junto con Anderson, Hackett y su madre, era uno de los pocos que aún insistía en la importancia de recuperar su cuerpo.

Aunque lo más destacado del asunto, era que Cerberus planeaba traerla de vuelta. Ella no lo veía posible, sería un milagro y, los milagros no existían.

Si él lo supiese jamás lo permitiría.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y tocó la horquilla. Seguía en su poder y, probablemente, después de lo que había hecho, quizás jamás pudiese entregársela a Kaidan.

Cogió la hebilla entre sus dedos y la observó, su esmalte se encontraba ya descascarillado de tanto manosearla.

Podía hacerlo. Podía ir a verlo y dársela. Sólo tendría que omitir lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo; ¿a quién pretendía engañar?. Ella no sabía mentir, al menos no por ahora. Quizás pudiese ensayar cómo hacerlo, o puede que el tiempo le enseñase.

Pero en realidad, sabía que el dilema de la horquilla no era porque tuviese un pequeño objeto que perteneció a Shepard, el cual debería de dar a Kaidan. No, lo que ocurría era que ella tenía algo, algo único que podría darle, mejor que cualquier objeto que le hubiese pertenecido.

Liara T`Soni siempre había sido generosa, quizás en exceso. O eso era lo que le decía Benezia. Y por primera vez en la vida se comportaba como una egoísta. Se negaba a dar. Shepard había unido su conciencia con ella y, sin quererlo la había hecho partícipe de sus sentimientos y recuerdos.

Sabía lo mezquino que era por su parte el querer tener la exclusividad de ese trocito de Shepard, atesorarlo, sobre todo sabiendo lo que ella significaba para el teniente, habiendo sentido y sabiendo lo que él significaba para la comandante.

Y así, ante la gran ventana de su despacho, mientras observaba los edificios de Illium, admirando la belleza que les confería la luz que iluminaba sus ventanas al acaecer el ocaso, quiso creer que iba a poder darle esa parte del alma de Shepard algún día, que sería generosa con él. Y sin embargo sabía que no lo haría.


End file.
